


The Shadow

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Drusilla escape from Sunnydale, but can they escape the shadow of their sire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 16, 1998 and, I think, the only time I wrote both smutty and non-smutty versions of a story. Reading through it, I'm not really happy with Dru's attitude towards Angel--it's a little too happy compared to her reaction to him in most of the later written stories as I developed her character.

On the edge of Sunnyhell, it finally hit me that the world hadn't gone to Hell. As I winced into the speckles of sunshine creeping through the blacked out car window-- enough to hurt, but not to kill--I cursed the sun...and silently celebrated the certain knowledge that the Slayer had won.

There was only one possible option. My sire was roasting in Hell, Acathla's fucktoy for eternity. The thought gave me a rather large amount of joy. Demons tended to have fucking huge cocks and weren't reticent about using them on anyone who fucked up. And boy had Angelus fucked up. If you promise a demon that Earth will be sucked into Hell, you better make sure it happens.

But, the Earth was still revolving its way around the cursed sun...so the Slayer had sent her former lover to Hell. She had guts, I had to give her that. As I glanced at Dru, lying unconscious against me, I knew I couldn't do the same, no matter what the consequences.

Dru...I hated hitting her, but in those last moments, she had been insane, totally caught in Angelus' vision of the end of the world. She wouldn't listen to me, hadn't listened to me since that stupid statue had shown up and Angelus had outlined his plan.

In the past couple of weeks, she had started turning to him for advice, for comfort--what little he would give her. She had begun initiating sex with him, not even realizing how it was destroying me. I had thought I would have more time, that she would obey him, let him fuck her, let him beat her.

But that she would begin to crave his brutal attention so soon had never crossed my mind. Her acting all lovey over him made me nauseous. The fact that she didn't realize how I felt...

Well, was the Slayer right? Was Dru a 'big ho'?

Or was she a frightened little girl, clinging to the beast who trained her through constant abuse to accept and need the pain and indifference he offered...even need it over the love I could give her?

I had seen it happen before, one hundred and fifty years ago. I had watched Angelus destroy her down to the point that all she wanted was to be fucked and beaten and nearly shredded inside and out by him. It shouldn't have surprised me that she had fallen completely back into the old patterns so quickly.

Of course, I had retained the hope that a hundred years of my worship mattered for something...Snorting, I looked down at her again. She should have recovered by now, although I was grateful she was still out. I had a feeling she was keeping herself unconscious rather than have to face the world.

Shaking myself from my reverie, I began to look for someplace to hole up. I couldn't drive all day. Eventually the sun would become too painful and I would become too tired.

After another thirty minutes of driving, we entered the outskirts of Los Angeles and I quickly found a western facing hotel with a convenient overhang. My wallet was stuffed with money in large denominations and there was more in the bag on the back seat. No one was going to protest our strange appearance when I started passing around c-notes.

Pulling under the overhang, I jammed a baseball cap on my head and hurried from the car, wincing at the dim sunlight. Circling the car, I tossed the keys to a valet, then opened the passenger door and pulled Dru out, lifting her into my arms. I was faced by a young, pimple faced man who stared at Dru, his mouth hanging open. She began to whimper.

"There's a bag on the back seat. If it makes it safely to our room, there's one hundred dollars in it for you."

"Yes sir." The youth snapped to attention and I hurried past him into the dark lobby. Thankfully the desk was out of any sunlight. The receptionist stared at me as well--a stacked blonde--and I put on my most charming smile.

"Do you have any rooms, facing west preferably?"

"Um, oh yes sir. Excuse me, but...is she all right?"

"Just exhausted, poor dear. I couldn't bear to wake her." Resting Dru's hip on the counter, I dug my wallet out of my back pocket and handed the receptionist a credit card--a fake name of course, but I was a good, paying customer.

"And for how long would you like the room, Mr. Williams?" she asked, glancing at the card.

"Two days," I replied off the top of my head. I hoped I could convince Dru that everything was going to be all right in that amount of time, then we could catch a ship out of this country.

Finally, I was able to sign the credit slip and the eager porter, carrying my bag, took the key and led us to the elevator. Dru was totally out again, but it felt so good to be able to carry her, I didn't mind.

At the door to our room, I gestured the porter inside. "Please pull the curtains tightly shut. Don't want to wake my precious."

With another 'yes sir' he snapped to it and in a few minutes, the room was dark. I gave him one of those silly big-headed hundred dollar bills and he left, pulling the door shut behind him, placing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the hallway side of the knob.

Gently I laid my lover down on the bed and shrugged out of my coat and tossed the hat aside. She twitched slightly and whimpered again. Turning to the closet I found another blanket and carefully draped it over the windows, further blocking the deadly sun, then I turned on the light.

Vampires could see in the dark, but why bother if you didn't have to? I always scoffed at those traditional vamps who lived underground, their only light candles made from human tallow. Get with the program, people and enter the modern world.

Suddenly Dru's eyes flew open and my heart fell into my shoes. All I could think was that if she hated me...what was I going to do?

She whimpered my name and I was at her side instantly, sitting on the bed facing her. Her hand reached for mine and I held it lovingly.

"I'm here, luv."

Dru's eyes traveled quickly, puzzled over the room, then she looked up at me. Sitting up, she pulled her hand out of mine. "You hit me," she whispered, her eyes wide and full of pain.

"I'm sorry, luv. Please forgive me." For everything.

"You can walk. You can walk and you didn't tell me." She shook her head, distracted, and rose gracefully to her feet. I watched her wander slowly around the room, touching things. Finally she stopped in front of the window, staring at the blanket. "He's gone." Her hand touched the blanket and I had a vision of her yanking it off and flinging herself onto the balcony, into the deadly sun.

I was around the bed as soon as the vision crossed my mind, grabbing her and pulling her back from the window. She struggled for a moment, then slumped against me, her hands clutching the open front of my shirt.

"I can't feel him," Dru whimpered against my chest. "Spike, he's really gone." As I tenderly caressed her back, I glanced down, expecting to see tears in her eyes. The joy in them took me by surprise.

"Dru?" I whispered.

The cheshire cat grin that crossed her face sent thrills through me and as her hands jerked open my shirt, I couldn't contain my small sound of joy.

"The evil Angel is gone, gone, gone," she sang. Her hands slid up over my shoulders and around my neck. Willing, eager, I let her pull my head down and met her hungry mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

As we kissed, her hands divested me of my shirt, then ripped the t-shirt from my back. I groaned as her nails clawed at my naked skin and my cock sprang to life, pressing painfully against my tight jeans. I slipped her coat from her, letting the velvet fall carelessly to the floor, then swung her into my arms and carried her to the bed.

Placing kisses on her face and throat, I laid her on the bed. Dru tugged me down on top of her, then rolled us so that she straddled me. Sitting up and grinning devilishly, she caught the hem of her dress and dragged it over her head, leaving her gloriously naked.

I couldn't contain my moan at the sight of her. Yes, I had seen her naked many times in the past months, touched her, kissed her, made love to her...but always with his shadow hanging over us. Now...we were free.

Leaning down, her curls brushing my stomach, Dru began to lick and suck my nipples as her hands slid down to my belt, opening it, then quickly unzipping my jeans. Together we wiggled me out of them and I sat up with her straddling my thighs.

"Drusilla...I love you," I whispered and placed a delicate kiss on her throat.

"My Spike...I love you too, only you, always you." She whimpered and brought my head to her breast. Hungry, I sucked on one erect nipple as my hands caressed her curvaceous bottom. Her whimper of pleasure nearly sent me out of my mind.

Dru ground her wet pussy against my hard cock and wrapped her legs around my hips, falling back on the bed, dragging me with her. "I want you on top of me, Spike," she moaned. "It's been so long..."

Raising up on my knees, I caught her hips and pulled her against me, causing her to grunt in lust. Gently I ran my hand over her sopping pussy and found her erect little clit. As I pressed my fingers to it, rubbing it and teasing it, I watched the joy, desire and pain mingle on her expressive face.

Her hips began to jerk in time with my caresses and my cock started to follow the rhythm. I watched as Dru began to massage her breasts, roughly twisting her nipples and arching into her hands.

"Please, Spike," she begged and I couldn't resist her. Shifting slightly, I opened her with my fingers and thrust my rampaging cock deeply inside her. Crying my name, she tightened around me, her legs circling my hips to pull me in deeper. My eyes falling shut in pleasure, I began to thrust, slowly at first, then faster and harder as Dru's whimpers and cries increased.

Her hands gripped my arms, the fingernails breaking the skin as she surged against me and I leaned forward, bending to her breasts, kissing and sucking on any soft skin I could reach. Our pelvises began to smack together harder as the incredible tension grew. "Make me come. Oh, please make me come."

Raising my head from her breasts, I opened my eyes to see the pain and sadness in hers. There had been too many times our sire had not brought her pleasure. I swore to myself that I would never come without making her climax as well. As I pumped my cock in her cold, slippery channel, my fingers again found her clit and I stroked it.

Drusilla yelled, her face twisting in pleasure as she came, drenching my cock with her inner juices. As her body shuddered around me, I let go, exploding into her in furious spasms.

As our bodies began to relax, I slipped out of her and toppled over onto the bed next to her. Stretching languidly, Dru curled up against me, her arm across my chest, idly caressing one of my nipples. I pulled her head onto my shoulder and stared blankly at the ceiling as she turned on her side and slid one leg over mine.

"It was so much better, Spike."

"What, luv?"

Dru placed a kiss on my shoulder. "Without him. Without him always being there, somewhere...trying to spoil it. He didn't like us to love."

I held her tighter, silently hoping our sire was getting buggered good and hard at this exact moment. I could picture him, on all fours, a cock in his mouth, a cock in his ass, a chain around his neck, choking him, one of those horrible, spiky torture devices around his dick. Yeah, I hoped he suffered forever.

"Spike?"

"Yes, luv?"

"I'm sorry." My eyes fell shut at her whispered apology. She didn't need to apologize ever. I understood. I hated what she had done, but I knew why.

"You don't need to be sorry, luv. It's all over now."

"Angel's in Hell," she replied in a voice full of satisfaction. "I hope he rots for all the nasty things he said to you and did to you and made you do to him."

"Me, too."

Dru was quiet for a few minutes and just as I wondered if she had fallen asleep, she spoke again in her soft, childlike voice. "I didn't want to do those things with him...but, I got lost, Spike. I got lost and forgot that I didn't like him. He MADE me forget...He made me want to forget you."

She began to cry and her quiet sobs tore at me. Rolling over to face her, I gently caressed her face, brushing away her tears. "Drusilla, it's over," I said firmly, making her look at me. She sniffed a few times, her lower lip trembling. "It hurt me, these last few weeks, when you turned to him. When you wanted him."

Dru began to pull away from me and I held her tightly, not letting her escape, before I continued. "But, I understand why you did it. I understand better than you do, my love....And it's all HIS fault."

Slowly you nodded and whispered hopefully. "You really forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," I replied in all honesty. Yes, she had hurt me, but the things that had been done to her in recent months and one hundred and fifty years ago had destroyed her. She couldn't help the way she had acted anymore than I could help loving her. We were both programmed.

Her programming had been pain and abuse and torture. Mine had been love.

It had taken me nearly ten years the first time to break her away from the memory of forty years of Angelus. I really hoped that four months of him didn't require the same ten years of deprogramming.

But, if they did, well, we had eternity.

Just as long as she loved me, in the end, everything would be all right.

"Spike?"

I smiled slightly, so grateful that she was in my arms. "Yes, luv?"

"Did you like hitting him?"

The wicked tone of her voice made me grin and I kissed her passionately. "I loved it, princess...and I did it all for you."

"Then you shall be rewarded, my white knight," she replied and slid down the bed, her hand reaching for my twitching cock. As her mouth slid around the head, sucking me inside her coolness, I laughed in joy.

"I love you, Dru."

My cock-sucking princess raised her head for just a second and she gave me a sweet smile. "For all eternity?"

"For all eternity," I swore.

"Me too," she answered before sliding her lips down my now erect cock and sucking me into oblivion.

End


End file.
